Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric balance two-wheeled vehicle, of which two platforms for carrying people can rotate relative to each other to drive.
Description of the Related Art
An electric self-balancing vehicle is also known as a somatosensory vehicle or a sensor controlled vehicle. The operating principle thereof is mainly established on a basic principle called “dynamic stabilization”, the change of car attitudes is detected by a gyroscope and an acceleration sensor inside the vehicle body, and a motor is accurately driven by a servo control system to adjust correspondingly, in order to keep the balance of the system.
The existing electric self-balancing vehicle generally has an operating rod. A user stands on a foot platform of the self-balancing vehicle to operate the operating rod so as to advance, retreat, and stop, and this control is also known as “manual control”. The foot platform of the existing self-balancing vehicle is generally a flat plate, and the foot platform is always kept in a horizontal state during use and cannot rotate relatively. Therefore, the user cannot control the self-balancing vehicle merely through the feet.